Hold me tight
by noeri234
Summary: Syaoran y Sakura solían ser grandes amigos, pero, Li no tiene muy buena salud, su estado empeora y permanece fuera un tiempo, al regresar parece una persona completamente diferente, ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Podrá Sakura descubrir la causa de esto?


**Hold me tight**

**Por: noeri234**

**Summary: **_Li Syaoran y Sakura Kinomoto solían ser grandes amigos, pero, Li no tiene muy buena salud, su estado empeora y permanece fuera un tiempo, al regresar parece una persona completamente diferente¿qué estará pasando?_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, esta es otra de mis historias, espero que les llegue a gustar y me manden muchos reviews!!! Jajaja, bueno, me despido, gracias a todos los que lo leen y espero que lo sigan haciendo.**_

**+Prólogo+**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se escuchan risas de dos niños pequeños… en realidad… una niña y un niño. Corrían felizmente por los pasillos de una gran mansión, la niña iba primero y reía más que feliz, su vestido era rosa con encaje blanco y algunos diseños de flores blancas, un listón blanco estaba debajo de su pecho y se amarraba a un lado, tenía unos zapatitos blancos, su cabello era castaño claro, corto, tenía unos broches a los lados, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con especial alegría y una sonrisa enorme estaba impresa en su cara.

Le seguía un niñito con un traje muy elegante verde con blanco y un moño negro, sus zapatos eran negros, su cabello era chocolate y sus ojos eran ámbar, un color muy extraño, aunque hermoso, los más hermosos del país entero y su sonrisa era radiante, reía felizmente.

La niñita seguía corriendo, él le seguía, entonces él escucha el sonido de un piano y le sigue una hermosa voz femenina. Se detiene ante una puerta, había una abertura, él mira a través de ella. La niña se percata de esto y regresa lentamente, entonces escucha la dulce melodía y la voz. Empuja al niñito, él cae de bruces y ella grita.

"¡Syao-kun!" dice su dulce voz "¡lo siento!" dice ella

El piano y la voz se detienen.

El niñito se sobaba el mentón. Ella le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras él le decía que no era importante.

"Syaoran" dice una voz masculina y paternal

El pequeño niño reacciona ante este nombre y voltea. En el piano estaba un hombre de cabello chocolate y ojos café claro, sus facciones eran bastante masculinas y muy atractivas, sonríe al niño de manera amorosa.

"'tou-sama" dice el pequeño niño y se acerca a él. El hombre se hace a un lado y Syaoran se sienta mirando el piano.

"Sakura" dice una voz femenina, melodiosa.

La niñita mira a una mujer de belleza incomparable, sus cabellos eran negros claros, sus ojos verdes, sus facciones muy finas y bellas, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado.

La pequeña Sakura corre hacia ella y le abraza. La mujer sonríe amorosamente.

"Toca esa canción, padre" dice el pequeño Syaoran "y después… enséñame a mí a tocarla" dice

"De acuerdo, pequeño lobito" dice el apuesto hombre llamado Lien

Syaoran sonríe algo sonrosado.

"Canta, mami" dice Sakura "y luego me enseñas a mí a cantarla"

"De acuerdo, mi bella flor" dice la bella mujer llamada Nadeshiko

Lien comienza a tocar, miraba el piano con una mirada tranquilizadora, luego miraba a Syaoran y a Sakura con la misma mirada y a Nadeshiko la miraba… con… amor… sí… eso era… amor… con un infinito amor, uno que nadie jamás podría describir.

Nadeshiko empieza a cantar con los ojos cerrados. Sakura y Syaoran le miraban, sus ojos brillaban, ambos cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo.

(Si quieren saber cual canción es… es la de Scarlet de Ayashi no Ceres… si no saben cuál es, les puedo mandar la canción, sólo dejen su mail en un review y yo los agregaré a mi Messenger).

Lien tocaba sin equivocaciones y Nadeshiko no desafinaba nunca, era como si un ángel cantara y tocara.

Termina la canción.

"¡Wa!" exclaman ambos niños y empiezan a aplaudir, felices.

Ambos padres sonríen a sus respectivos hijos y luego se miran sonrientes.

"¡Quiero aprender a tocarla!" dice Syaoran

"¿Para qué quieres aprender a tocarla?" pregunta Lien bastante curioso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"Pues para tocársela a Saku-chan" dice él con un tono que hacía sonar esa frase como si fuera algo obvio.

Lien ríe un poco y le revuelve los cabellos.

"Eso es, pequeño" dice "debes estar siempre con la persona que amas…" dice y mira a Nadeshiko, ella desvía la mirada tristemente.

Sakura lo nota y le toma la mano a Nadeshiko, ella mira a su hija y sonríe. Sakura sonríe también.

"Ven… vamos a enseñarte la canción" dice Nadeshiko

"¡Yay!" dice Sakura saliendo junto con Nadeshiko.

Van caminando por los pasillos mientras Lien le enseñaba las primeras notas a Syaoran, entonces, sin que ambos pequeños quisieran, preguntan lo mismo a su respectivo/a padre/madre.

"Mamá/Padre… tú quieres a Lien-san¿verdad?/usted quiere a Nadeshiko-san¿verdad?" preguntan

Ambos voltean a ver a sus hijos, asombrados, luego sonríen.

"Eso no importa" dicen ambos

Syaoran deja el tema por la paz, pero Sakura era demasiado curiosa para quedarse satisfecha, aunque por ese momento… se queda en silencio.

Llegan a la habitación de Nadeshiko.

"Pero" dice Sakura "Syao-kun dice que lo hacen…" dice Sakura

Nadeshiko le mira.

"¿El qué?"

"Que tú quieres a Lien-san" dice ella

Nadeshiko sonríe de manera comprensiva y cariñosa.

"Eso no importa ya, porque estás tú conmigo y me haces sentir completa" dice y la abraza con amor, Sakura ríe felizmente, algo sonrosada "Sakura" dice ella seriamente

Sakura le mira algo asustada, Nadeshiko casi nunca se ponía tan seria.

"Tú quieres a Syaoran… ¿verdad?"

Sakura asiente de manera energética.

"¡¡Sí!!" dice ella "¡¡¡mucho, mucho, mucho!!!" dice abriendo las manos cada vez más

Nadeshiko sonríe.

"Vivan ese amor, pase lo que pase háganlo, no te olvides jamás de lo que sientes ahora" dice ella "vive el amor que yo no pude vivir" dice sonriendo como siempre

A Sakura le sale un signo de interrogación. Nadeshiko ríe.

"Tarde o temprano lo entenderás" dice ella sonriente.

Se empieza a escuchar un pitido… se detiene… otro pitido… se detiene… otro pitido… otro pitido…

La imagen de la sonriente Nadeshiko es reemplazada por el techo de una alcoba blanca con diseños rosas de flores de cerezo.

"De nuevo ese sueño" susurra una chica de al parecer 23 años a lo mucho, al verla adivinarías que era Sakura, por sus ojos y su cabello, aunque ahora era largo y sus facciones eran más finas, muy parecidas a las de Nadeshiko, aunque más atractiva "¿qué significará?" susurra

"¡Monstruo!" se escucha un golpeteo a la puerta de su habitación "¡se te hará tarde para el trabajo!"

"Ya voy" susurra ella

El golpeteo desiste. Ella se sienta en su cama y bosteza. Y trabajaba nada más ni nada menos que para Syaoran Li, su gran amigo de la infancia, le amaba más que a nadie, pero ahora le desconocía, ya que cuando él cumplió 15 años pareció haberla olvidado por completo y su personalidad cambió por completo, era más extrovertido que antes, siempre reía y sonreía, siempre estaba con chicas y… dejó de tocar esa melodía que tanto les gustaba a ambos. Cambió por completo y eso… le dolió y mucho… pero ahora… ya no le importaba, se había acostumbrado, él ahora tenía 25 años y ella 23, no podía darse por vencida y darle satisfacción. Diez años después del cambio… creo que es bastante como para no haberlo superado. Su amor era un amor platónico, sin futuro.

Nadeshiko y Lien se amaban intensamente, pero era imposible casarse, así que hicieron sus vidas con otras personas y tuvieron hijos, ambos, pero siguieron frecuentándose. Touya era su hermano y ambos eran hijos de Nadeshiko. Mientras que Lien había tenido 5 hijos, 4 niñas y un niño… las hijas eran Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa y Fuutie, su único hijo fue Syaoran. Nadeshiko le pidió a Sakura que amara a Syaoran con todas sus fuerzas y que no permitiera que nada ni nadie los separase… pero… Syaoran… él… parecía no reconocerla, ni recordarla por lo menos, era como si no fuera él. Nadeshiko y Lien murieron en un accidente automovilístico, ambos. Justo cuando Syaoran cumplió 14 y entonces él desapareció y volvió a aparecer un año después… cambiado… aunque honestamente… ya no le importaba, hace mucho dejó de importarle.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Se escucha un grito, el cual deja toda la mansión en silencio. El grito provenía de un cuarto.

Se ve a un chico muy apuesto, el cual podías reconocer al instante como Syaoran, más apuesto que incluso su padre, era él.

Pero… algo andaba mal… se retorcía en su cama como si algo le estuviese quemando por dentro.

Entran corriendo unas sirvientas y un doctor, el cual le inyecta algo.

Entra entonces un mayordomo el cual era llamado Wein, quien había estado con Syaoran desde que era un pequeño cachorrito.

"No aguantará más… debemos cambiar" dice el doctor

Syaoran toma la manga del doctor.

"No…" dice él "aguantaré… más… lo que sea necesario" dice él

"Es imposible" dice el doctor "tu cuerpo no puede más"

"Entonces…" dice él respirando con fuerza "sólo hoy… un día más…" dice enterrando su cara en la almohada y apretando las colchas con fuerza, dolía… dolía más de lo que parecía. Se levanta lentamente.

"De acuerdo" dice el doctor "solamente… no te esfuerces demasiado"

Syaoran asiente, estaba ahora sentado en la cama, sudaba y estaba muy pálido.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

La gran empresa Li. Era un lugar enorme y majestuoso. Sakura suspira y entra al edificio.

"Buenos días, Sakura-san" dice una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, era muy bella, en verdad.

Sakura sonríe.

"Buenos días" dice ella

Ambas entran al elevador.

Llegan al 5to. piso y salen, Sakura llega a su escritorio, deja su bolsa y se sienta, prende su ordenador.

Sakura empieza a trabajar en algo que había dejado pendiente antes. Bosteza un poco y sigue escribiendo a una velocidad increíble y sin errores.

Después de un rato el elevador se abre y todas las chicas, bueno… la mayoría… voltean a ver, Syaoran entra, sonreía como siempre a todas las chicas, ellas se sonrojaban al verle. En realidad era muy atractivo y tenía una sonrisa hermosa, pero… a ella ya no le importaba, sigue mirando su pantalla. Entonces siente una presencia cerca, le sale una gota en la nuca y entonces alguien le sopla al oído, ella frunce el ceño y voltea. El rostro de Syaoran estaba muy cerca, él sonríe.

"Hola, Sakura-chan" dice él sonriente

"Li-san" dice ella inclinando un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Él ríe.

"Eso es, eso es" dice él sonriente y luego parece recordar algo "por cierto" dice y busca algo en su maletín, saca un sobre y sonríe "Shiefa me dijo que te diera esto, en realidad no entiendo por qué" dice y extiende el sobre hacia ella "me vi tentado a leerlo… pero soy muy profesional" dice él orgulloso

"Sí… me lo imagino" dice ella de manera indiferente y toma el sobre.

"Oh… qué fría" dice él de manera dolida "yo te amo y aún así…"

Él le repetía siempre que le amaba… bueno… a todas, en realidad… pero si fuera antes… a ella le hubiera derretido el corazón que él le dijera eso y aún, cuando él le decía eso, siempre sentía que su corazón saltaba, aún a sabiendas que él sólo jugaba con estas palabras y que no significaban nada para él. Aunque… siempre le saludaba, sí… ella le amaba más que a nadie, pero… ya era un amor inconsciente más que nada… sabía que jamás sería algo posible.

Sakura sigue con su trabajo, Syaoran le mira feo y luego sonríe amorosamente.

"Sabes" dice él jugando con una pluma de ella

Ella no dice nada, sigue escribiendo.

"He estado pensando" dice

Sakura le mira de reojo sin dejar de escribir.

Syaoran suspira.

"Ven a mi oficina cuando tengas tiempo¿de acuerdo?" dice, deja la pluma en el lugar del que lo había agarrado y entra a su oficina, cierra la puerta.

Sakura sigue trabajando, termina por fin después de una hora y media, suspira. Se levanta y va directo a la máquina de café, se prepara uno y toma un poco, suspira, lo termina y toca a la puerta de Syaoran.

"Li-san" dice Sakura

"Adelante" dice la voz de Syaoran

Sakura pasa, entonces alguien la jala fuertemente y la vuelve a empujar de manera que la puerta se cerrara con Sakura recargada en ella. Unos labios se posan en los de Sakura, ella se sorprende. ¿Qué rayos ocurría?

Era Syaoran, sin duda. Pero… no comprendía.

Le besaba de manera hambrienta, como si… quisiera comerla… tenía que reconocerlo… se habían besado antes… pero… ahora… era diferente, como si comiera algo que jamás volvería a comer después.

Sakura no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, él se separa y la abraza con fuerza.

"¿Sya… Li qué…?"

"No digas nada" dice él "permíteme abrazarte… por favor" dice él débilmente

Sakura no dice nada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dice ella.

Syaoran se separa y le mira a los ojos, se veía cansado.

"¿Te sientes mal?" dice ella preocupada

Syaoran ríe un poco.

"No es nada, no es nada" dice "solamente… sentí unas ganas increíbles de acariciarte y besarte" dice él

Sakura se confunde.

"¿Qué dices?" dice ella

Syaoran vuelve a posar sus labios sobre los de Sakura, de manera tierna, ella cierra los ojos y abre un poco la boca permitiendo su entrada, lo abraza. No sabía qué pasaba, pero… a ella… un beso… ya no le significaba nada, era algo… normal entre ambos, al igual que las caricias. Ella… ya no las sentía. Syaoran empieza a besar su cuello de manera prolongada, Sakura mira a otro lado de manera distante.

Tal vez parecía una muñeca… dejándose manosear de esa manera… pero… estaba acostumbrada… lo hacía por su madre… por que ella no había podido estar con el amor de su vida. Era como si Sakura fuera Nadeshiko y Syaoran fuera Lien… eso era que Sakura sentía, eso y nada más. Syaoran no le amaba en verdad y eso lo sentía cuando él le tocaba, sólo tenía un complejo en su mente, también por su padre. Pero Sakura… sí le amaba en verdad… es sólo que… era extraño.

Sakura lo aleja.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunta ella

Syaoran se aleja.

"Nada… es sólo que…" dice y suspira "nada…" dice y sonríe alegremente "siento como si… no te volviera a ver después de hoy"

Sakura le mira raro.

"Eres raro" dice ella

Syaoran ríe un poco.

"Sí… supongo que sí" dice, toma unos folios de su escritorio "necesito que verifiques estos folios"

"Sí" dice ella, va a salir pero Syaoran la detiene y la abraza, le besa el cuello lentamente, luego su mejilla.

Sakura se suelta y sale.

Sólo dejaba que él le besara los labios y el cuello… más allá no… eso pertenecía a ella y dejaría que pasara con alguien que ella amara y que él le amara a ella. Tal vez las caricias sí estaban permitidas, pero hasta un punto, él lo sabía y ella… también lo sabía.

Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, ella estaba seria.

"Are…" susurra ella y se limpia la lágrima, mira el agua en su dedo, posa el mismo dedo en sus labios, se sienta en su lugar y saca los folios, los mira y empieza a escribir en su computadora.

Los empleados reían entre ellos, tanto chicas como chicos. Sakura siempre estaba trabajando, nadie se le acercaba, las chicas por celos, ya que Syaoran la trataba de una manera especial y los chicos no se le acercaban por miedo a que Syaoran les hiciera algo por acercarse a "su chica", así la conocían, como "la chica de Li-san" aunque ella no lo fuera en realidad, no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.

Empezaba a pensar que su vida, su felicidad, su amor, todo lo que tuvo una vez cuando era pequeña le estaba siendo arrebatado, se sentía… no… más bien… ya no sentía nada… la canción que le recordaba a su madre estaba borrándose poco a poco de su mente y por lo tanto… también la memoria de su madre también… ya casi no recordaba cómo era ella, ya casi no recordaba la canción… ella misma intentaba recordarla en su mente, pero… lo que no sabía es que inconscientemente quería olvidarla, así olvidar su sufrimiento, así olvidar su amor por Syaoran, olvidar el dolor que la muerte de su madre, después de tantos años, le causa.

Por fin termina su trabajo, ya estaba todo oscuro, ya todos se habían ido, pero ella seguía con su trabajo, era muy apasionada, ya que… no le quedaba nada más que hacer.

Se estira y guarda el archivo, apaga su ordenador, entonces escucha cristal romperse seguido de un fuerte ruido proveniente de la oficina de Syaoran, voltea rápidamente, se levanta y toca con suavidad.

"Li-san" susurra ella

No recibe respuesta, frunce el ceño, toca de nuevo.

"Li-san" dice de nuevo, más fuerte.

No hay respuesta.

"Voy a entrar" dice ella y abre la puerta, la oficina está a oscuras, busca a tientas y encuentra el botón de la luz, lo enciende.

Su pecho se oprime con fuerza, un terror la invade.

"¡Syaoran!" grita ella

Syaoran estaba en el suelo, sangre en el suelo y muchos libros sobre él, así como pedazos de cristal.

Sakura corre hacia él y quita los libros de encima de él, lo voltea.

"¡Syaoran!" dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Syaoran abre lentamente los ojos.

Sakura mira su mano, tenía un cristal enterrado en la muñeca y salía mucha sangre.

"¿Sakura?" susurra él

"Shh…" dice Sakura "no hables" dice ella, lágrimas empiezan a resbalar de sus ojos.

Sakura temblaba, arranca un pedazo de su ropa, arranca el cristal con rapidez, Syaoran se queja. Sakura coloca la ropa como venda, se desata el cabello y coloca la liga en su brazo, aprieta con fuerza, la sangre deja de salir.

Syaoran ríe un poco.

"Qué torpe soy" susurra él

Sakura se estira, toma el teléfono y marca a emergencias, temblaba con fuerza.

"N-N-Necesito… una… una ambulancia" dice ella con voz temblorosa, se detiene a escuchar y da la dirección "por favor… es urgente" dice y cuelga

"Estás… muy… pálida" dice él

"Cállate" dice Sakura "no eres quien hablar…"

Syaoran ríe un poco.

"Tonta" dice él y cierra los ojos.

Sakura empieza a llorar más y besa su mano, empezaba a ponerse fría, Sakura deja que un poco de sangre circule, empieza a sangrar de nuevo, vuelve a apretarlo.

"Eso duele" susurra él, sin energías.

Sakura no dice nada, solo besa su mano una y otra vez.

"No me dejes…" susurra Sakura

"Veo… una… luz" dice Syaoran

"¡No vayas hacia ella!" grita Sakura

Syaoran sonríe.

"Era broma" dice él y abre los ojos "tonta" dice

"No fue gracioso… idiota" dice ella abrazándolo, besa sus labios.

Syaoran no responde a la acción, sólo sonríe un poco.

Los médicos llegan y se llevan a Syaoran. Le indican a Sakura que permaneciera ahí, ya que los familiares de Syaoran serían los que le acompañarían.

Sakura todavía temblaba.

Eso había sido lo más espeluznante que jamás le hubiera sucedido.

Sakura empieza a llorar y mira sus manos, llenas de sangre, se tapa la cara con las mismas.

Seguía siendo vulnerable a él… en ese momento… cuando vio a Syaoran ahí… y pensó que estaba muerto… sintió como si ella hubiera muerto también. Lo seguía amando con fuerza… con mucha fuerza…

Sakura sigue llorando.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Sakura llega a su casa, ya no tenía sangre en la cara ni manos, pero su ropa estaba llena de sangre, sube a su habitación, se quita la ropa y la tira al bote, incluso su ropa interior estaba empapada de sangre, se la quita también, queda desnuda ante el espejo, su mirada ida, parecía muerta, entra al baño, prende la llave y se mete, deja que el agua corra, empieza a llorar de nuevo, se sentía tan vulnerable… como jamás se había sentido…

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Syaoran estaba acostado en su cama, tenía la muñeca vendada, miraba a la ventana, parecía ya estar mejor, pero estaba muy pero muy pálido.

"Syaoran" dice Yelan entrando. Ella era una mujer muy bella y elegante, parecía que los años no pasaban para ella.

"Madre" dice él de manera débil, mueve solo la mano, temblaba, parecía costarle trabajo

Yelan toma la mano y se sienta en la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta ella

"¿No puedes adivinar con sólo verme?" pregunta él como si se lo dijera a él mismo

Yelan sonríe con amor.

"Te presentaré a alguien" dice y mira a la puerta "puedes pasar"

Syaoran se sorprende y luego sonríe.

"Así que es él" dice mirando a la persona que había entrado

Yelan asiente.

"Mucho gusto" dice Syaoran sonriente

La persona se inclina, sólo se alcanzan a ver un par de ojos de un color ámbar destellante.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Este fue el prólogo, gracias por haber leído, espero sigan leyendo y envíen muchos reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, críticas buenas y malas, lo que sea, pero… ¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS, ONEGAI!!! Gracias de nuevo y bye, bye!!**_


End file.
